


How do you love me?

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has self esteem problems, Kissing, M/M, Season 11 car scene fix it, love declaration, making it Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DeanCas car scene in the season 11 finale was a bit disappointing... so I fixed it to the way I think it should have gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, i was wondering if after all this time you'd like to read, a short season 11 finale fix it

They sat in the Impala side by side. 

"What i did was stupid." Cas stated.

"No you did what you thought was right, it was the best shot we had." Dean sighed "You're like a best friend to us Cas. We're family. I mean you're like a brother to Sam and you're my best friend Cas, what would I do without you?"

"You did a lot before me Dean, I'm sure you could manage if I left." 

Dean sighed checking all his mirrors before taking a long glance out his window. "I don't think i could Cas, I need you." 

"I'm nothing Dean! I've done nothing but cause problems." 

Dean slammed on the brakes stopping them in the middle of a deserted back road. "Shut your mouth. Don't you fucking dare talk about yourself like that to me. You have helped in so many ways. And I know I forget to say thank you because Sam and me get so wrapped up in the work. But you are a vital part of this team Cas. Without you, nothing would be the same."

"You would think that was a good thing." The angel muttered to himself but in the quiet idling sound of Baby Dean heard every syllable. 

"Castiel, you are not worthless, you are not useless, you are amazing, you are a fucking angel for god sakes! We need you Cas! There are people who love and appreciate you like family! And all you have to give back is this banks worth of self esteem issues?"

"Who loves me Dean?"

"I DO!" Realizing what he said Dean's eyes widened as his jaw snapped closed. 

"You... love me?"  

Dean was silent for a moment. Eye's darting around the dashboard like it would hold the answer to the only question he had _what do I say now?_

Finally after a time he opened his mouth "I-" he shut it again. Rolling his shoulders and clearing his throat he tried again. "I love you Cas."

"Like family, like a brother." Cas said, bitterness leaking into his usually emotionless monotone voice. 

"No, not like a brother." Dean stated before grabbing the lapels of Cas' coat and pulling him into a kiss. 

It wasn't romantic at all. It hurt a little bit actually, because Cas hadn't been expecting the kiss their teeth clashed together. Dean blushed horribly and tried to pull away but this time Cas was ready and pulled Dean down into a kiss. 

This one went much better. This time lips met desperate lips. Dean gave the kiss all he had to make it the best kiss Castiel will ever get. Castiel wasn't what you'd call experienced but he wasn't clueless; He knew what to do, or at least the basics. If it was anyone else Dean wouldn't have been impressed, but this was Cas. Cas was Cas and everything he did was so Cas-like that Dean couldn't help but love it. 

"How do you love me Dean?" He asked pulling back just enough for their sensitive lips to brush. 

"Like a lover"  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated :3 
> 
> Thank you for reading all the way to the bottom Darlin' :3


End file.
